Red and Luca: The Movie
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast: * Tom - Red (Angry Birds) * Jerry - Luca (Angry Birds Stella) * Robyn Starling - Young Anna (Frozen) * Aunt Pristine Figg - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Lickboot - Clayton (Tarzan) * Ferdinand - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) * Dr. Applecheek - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Daddy Starling - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) * Puggsy - Rafiki (The Lion King (1994)) * Frankie Da Flea - Arthur Read (Arthur) * Captain Kiddie - Genie (Aladdin (1992)) * Squawk - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * The Straycatchers - The Ringmaster (Dumbo (1941)) and Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) * Droopy - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) * The Patrolman - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) * Tom's Owner - Anastasia * Moving Man - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Singing Cat Gang - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) and the Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Bulldog - The Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Scenes # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/The Headless Horseman Chases Red # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 4 - Red and Luca Meets Rafiki and Arthur Read ("Friends to the End") # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by The Ringmaster and Marvin the Martian/Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the Cards ("What Do We Care") # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 6 - Red and Luca Meets Young Anna/Young Anna's Sad Story # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 7 - Meets the Old Hag ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 8 - Red and Luca vs. Bagheera # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by the Old Hag # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Rasputin ("God's Little Creatures") # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 13 - Red, Luca, and Young Anna Rowing the Raft # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 15 - Genie and Panchito Pistoles ("I'd Done it All") # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 17 - Genie and Panchito Pistoles Chase Luca/Red and Luca Saves Young Anna # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Red and Luca: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * Angry Birds Toons * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Stella * Frozen * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Tarzan * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * Anastasia * Santa Claus is Coming to Town * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Arthur * Aladdin * The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * The Three Caballeros * Dumbo * Looney Tunes * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * The Princess and the Frog * Beauty and the Beast * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * Alice in Wonderland * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Gallery Red as Tom Luca as Jerry Young Anna as Robyn Starling The Old Hag as Aunt Pristine Figg Clayton as Lickboot Bagheera as Ferdinand Rasputin as Dr. Applecheek S.D. Kluger as Daddy Starling Rafiki as Puggsy Arthur Read as Frankie Da Flea Genie as Captain Kiddie Panchito Pistoles as Squawk The Ringmaster and Marvin the Martian as the Straycatchers Louis the Alligator as Droopy Maurice as the Patrolman Anastasia as Tom's Owner Dimitri as Moving Man Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the Cards as the Singing Cat Gang The Headless Horseman as Bulldog Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs